destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pokermind/Building a Community
This Wiki needs more worker bees to add pages, fill existing pages, and edit errors. 1) Register if you are already registered on another Wiki you can use your existing name on another site or create a new one your choice. Please registrar and/or log on before posting on the Wiki, otherwise your routing info is hanging in the breeze. Having difficulty with a site name? What would your Lemurian, Grik, or other country name be? Mine is a treecat nickname for a Chief on the Honorverse Wiki. See http://honorverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pokermind 2) Many pages need content for those loving research paper writing (just kidding) you get to know the books quite well skimming for information in the books to fill the page. Most editing is straight forward and easy. Adding a page is more complicated dealing with templates, so new comers to the Wikis are probably best editing and adding content to existing pages at first. After you register go to Special:Categories. The Categories of Battles‏‎, Books,‏‎ Characters‏‎, Locations‏‎, Military Units‏‎, Nations‏‎, Small Arms‏‎, Species‏‎, Terms and Slang‏‎, and Vessels‏‎ will allow you to find the pages of a similar kind quickly, and check if the page you want exists providing a link to it for reading and/or editing/adding content to the page. There are many smaller categories allowing you to narrow your search and even provide data for statistics in the case of Characters. 3) For now there is no community approved style sheet, and I personally like the freedom, we can change it later if we need to. I put refrences in brackets rather than foot notes my stile is Hb p 21 for Straits of Hell Hardback page 21. Feel free to borrow or use footnotes. You will see older pages use a more ridged format, such formats have good points and bad points as does no format. 4) Adding a page is both simple and complex I first check the name to see if the page already exists. When I add I first pick the Stub template then add warning text below IE Spoilers Through '''Straits of Hell'. ''Linking the book title with Ctrl K function. The next line is copy and bold the exact name you can add things before IE The Lemurians are ... to keep the first sentence grammatically correct. Usually I complete the first sentence then putting the cursor before the first letter I add the Template See 2 above templets and catagory names are similar. Fill out the Template or leave blank for a more experienced editor. Continue your content add pics what ever. 5) Please add photos fill out completely add a comment include link if your are posting from another source and the the license part is important. Keep PG as some readers or members may be under age. Darn no bare breasted Lemurian Hotties or Gals from the New Britain Isles! Enough pontificating Go forth and help make this the Wiki we all want. Sorry for any misspellings as spelling is not my strong suit. Administrator and Beaurocrat Poobah Pokermind (talk) 11:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts